


По касательной

by kvks



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Нил считает до десяти.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. 1.

Все хорошо. Настолько, что Нил до сих пор не верит, что это все происходит в его собственной жизни, и ему ни черта из этого всего не снится. Зато ему все еще снятся кошмары — яркие всполохи огня, едкий дым и кровь. Даже во сне он может почувствовать жженый запах плоти в воздухе и металлический привкус на губах. Тогда он просыпается в холодном поту в кромешной тьме и судорожно шарит рукой под подушкой под размеренное дыхание Кевина, крепко спящего на верхнем ярусе кровати. Он сжимает в ладони единственное, как ему кажется в ночи, доказательство того, что все давным-давно закончилось — связку ключей от места, которое он может назвать домом. Сколько раз резьба, впивающаяся в пальцы, ладони, отрезвляла его, заставляла вернутся в реальность.

Но все хорошо. Возможно, однажды кошмары перестанут сниться, а, возможно, и нет. Нилу плевать: он готов платить любую цену, чтобы быть здесь со своей семьей. И с ним. Он приподнимается на локтях и слышит какое-то движение в гостиной: чайная ложка мерно стучит по краям чашки — аккуратно, медленно, чтобы, вероятно, никого не разбудить. Нил тянется за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть на время, но тот, как всегда, оказывается разряжен. Он переводит взгляд на окно, сквозь тонкие щели жалюзи понимает, что еще не рассвело.

Нил медленно поднимается с постели, все еще до конца не оправившись от неприятного сна и не проснувшись, лениво плетется в гостиную, точно зная, что там Эндрю, еще до того, как обнаружил его пустую кровать.

Нил осторожно прикрывает за собой двери, старается без скрипа, но все равно не выходит. Эндрю стоит у дальней стены гостиной, облокотившись бедрами о стол, и пьет горячий кофе, скучающе глядя в приоткрытое окно. Тот не вздрагивает, не оборачивается на скрип двери и продолжает неподвижно стоять на месте, как ни в чем не бывало. Нила это нисколько не удивляет, поэтому он спокойно подходит к столу и достает свою кружку с полки. Тишина уже давно не напрягает. Нилу действительно хватает знать, что Эндрю где-то поблизости. Он встает рядом, не совсем близко, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать исходящее от того тепло, и прослеживает за тем, куда тот смотрит. Нил теряет счет времени, прежде чем Эндрю отрывает взгляд от окна и ставит кружку на стол, обращая на него свое внимание. Он не видит в глазах и проблеска чего-то, что можно расценить как живую человеческую эмоцию, но это его не беспокоит. Он и так все знает. Эндрю такой, какой он и есть, и этого больше, чем даже можно было себе представить когда-то до.

— Да или нет? — спрашивает тот осевшим голосом.

— Да.

Нил едва успевает отставить свою кружку в сторону, проливая немного кофе себе на руки, когда тяжелый взгляд Эндрю смещается к подбородку, ладони смыкаются на его бедрах и вжимают в столешницу. Нилу же только остается зарыться пальцами в светлых волосах, аккуратно оттягивая их, проводя носом по линии скулы, вдыхая такой знакомый запах кофе и сигарет. Руки Эндрю скользят под футболкой, очерчивая каждый выступающий шрам на его спине, каждый ожог, напоминающий о том, что им обоим пришлось пройти, прежде чем оказаться здесь, в относительной безопасности хотя бы на ближайшие несколько лет. Нил практически физически может ощущать жжение в кончиках пальцев от желания опустить свои ладони ниже, коснуться его плеч, теплой кожи под футболкой. Он жмурится, пытаясь себя контролировать, но с каждым разом становится все труднее. Но он должен. Ни Эндрю, ни он сам к такому еще не готовы. Однажды обязательно.

Эндрю, будто почувствовав неладное, резко отстраняется, и смотрит на Нила потемневшим мутным взглядом, после чего просто разворачивается и идет по направлению в спальню.

— Нужно поспать еще.

Нил послушно плетется следом, так и не допив свой кофе.


	2. 2.

Нил падает на диван в гостиной, пока Эндрю поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж своего дома в Колумбии, чтобы забрать в университет кое-какие вещи, оставленные здесь. Вообще-то Нил даже не думал о том, что они поедут сюда, когда Эндрю позвал его с собой. Он оглядывается вокруг и прокручивает у себя в голове воспоминания, связанные с этим местом. Честно говоря, они не самые приятные, если подумать, но это второе место после университета, куда он по-настоящему хочет возвращаться. Он нащупывает в кармане связку ключей и сжимает в руке. Наверное, ему уже нужно привыкнуть к происходящему, но все еще каждый раз, когда закрадываются хоть малейшие сомнения, он ищет доказательства в виде связки ключей в кармане.

Он оборачивается на скрип ступенек и видит Эндрю, остановившегося на середине лестницы. Тот коротко ведет головой, приглашая идти за ним. Нил понимает, что, скорее всего, в Пальметто они сегодня не вернутся, но не то чтобы его это расстраивало.

Нил заходит в спальню и останавливается в середине комнаты. Эндрю поворачивается к нему лицом, и Нил, кажется, замечает в его глазах что-то, что ему не известно вовсе.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он, склоняя голову набок.

— Да, — Эндрю кивает, и его выражение лица снова становится знакомо отстраненным. — Я хочу сегодня спать голым.

От этой фразы у Нила кровь стынет в жилах, и он шумно выдыхает, но взгляда не отводит.

— Ты уверен?

— Я думал над этим. Уверен, — от взгляда Нила не ускользает, как напрягается каждая мышца на теле Эндрю, и как сжимаются руки в кулаки до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
Он хочет повторить свой вопрос, чтобы убедиться наверняка, но Эндрю не дает ему это сделать, в два шага преодолевая расстояние между ними.

— Ладно, — сдается Нил. — Ты хочешь сделать это сам? Или ты хочешь, чтобы это сделал я?

— Я сам, — говорит Эндрю, и Нил чувствует укол разочарования, но все же понимает, что этого намного больше, чем он мог получить до сегодняшнего дня.

Нилу отчаянно хочется знать тело Эндрю так же хорошо, как тот изучил его собственное за это время, но терпеливо ждет. Знает, что однажды ему это обязательно окупиться. Он должен держать себя в руках, дать Эндрю этот выбор, как тот дает этот выбор каждый раз ему, хотя Нил уже давно дал понять, что спрашивать нет смысла. Ответ всегда будет одинаков. Он просто не может потерять то, почти единственное, что сейчас для него важно.  
Эндрю выжидающе смотрит, давая понять, что не хочет, чтобы Нил на него смотрел в этот момент. Нилу не нужно объяснять дважды, поэтому он послушно отворачивается к окну, чувствуя, как сердце отбивает неровный ритм, и его руки подрагивают в карманах джинсов.

— Я должен оставаться одетым? — спрашивает Нил, не оборачиваясь.

— Да.

Нил прислушивается к шуршанию одежды за спиной, стуку ремня о пол в комнате и звон ножей, падающих на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Что ты там стоишь? Повернешься — пожалеешь, что родился на свет.

Нил усмехается себе под нос, но выполняет в точности, как просит Эндрю — пятиться назад и укладывается набок, поджав руки к груди. Он ощущает, как позади него проседает матрас от веса Эндрю. Дыхание замирает, и Нилу на полном серьезе кажется, что если он сейчас не вдохнет, то просто-напросто задохнется.

— Да или нет? — Нил вздрагивает, когда чувствует горячее дыхание у уха.

— Да.

Эндрю укладывается позади удобнее, но все еще держит ощутимую дистанцию между ними. Нил отчетливо чувствует жар от его тела, и ему невыносимо хочется быть еще ближе. Он закусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови и жмурится. Он не имеет права все испортить сейчас. Они должны справится с этим однажды, ни шага назад.

Эндрю вжимается носом в затылок Нила и тянется одной рукой к низу его живота, приподнимая края футболки. Дыхание окончательно спирает, когда Нил понимает, что на предплечьях Эндрю нет повязок. Прохладные пальцы невесомо проходятся по разгоряченной коже, ловко поддевают пуговицу на джинсах, ослабляя давящую тесноту.  
Нил откидывает голову назад, но глаз не открывает, едва удерживаясь от стона, когда Эндрю сжимает его член через ткань расстёгнутых джинсов и боксеров. Он еле удерживает себя в руках и тогда, когда тот, возможно, сам того не осознавая до конца, двигается ближе, и Нил четко может чувствовать позади себя прижимающееся к нему подрагивающее в напряжении тело. Возбуждение стягивает низ живота тугим почти невыносимым жаром, и Нил делает то, что ему уже дозволено, то, чем он может довольствоваться сейчас — пытается ухватиться за плечи, за отросшие, спускающиеся по затылку светлые волосы. Мышцы сводит судорогой, и он из последних сил старается не вильнуть задницей и не приблизиться ближе, чем Эндрю ему позволяет.

Нил пытается представить, какое сейчас у Эндрю выражение лица. Все такое же отстраненное или какое-то из тех, что ему еще предстоит увидеть когда-нибудь. Он рвано вздыхает, когда рука Эндрю скользит с живота вниз, поддевая резинку боксеров. Тот никогда не был нежен и сдержан, это не было чем-то новым для Нила. На самом деле другого он не знал, да и не хотел. Единственное, что не давало ему покоя каждый раз, что едва Эндрю доведет Нила до исступления, напряжение того никуда не исчезнет, и до сих пор Эндрю не дает даже и попытки Нилу что-то исправить. Сейчас это чувствуется куда более отчетливо, нежели раньше, когда Эндрю прижимается к его спине всем телом, упираясь налившимся кровью членом в ягодицы. Жжение в кончиках пальцев становится едва переносимым.

Эндрю коротко касается губами затылка Нила и встает с кровати, направившись в ванную. Нил даже не смеет повернуться, пока дверь за ним не захлопывается.

Он прислушивается к шуму воды и пытается восстановить сбившиеся дыхание, прикрыв глаза, считает до десяти и обратно. Получается с трудом.


	3. 3.

Нил полулежа сидит на подоконнике и выпускает из легких едкий дым. Вообще-то он ненавидит сигареты. Дым напоминает о том, о чем вспоминать не хочется, но дурная привычка привязалась к нему с тех пор, как он стал проводить с Эндрю больше времени.

Он хотел дождаться его и Кевина с очередной тренировки. Сегодня был один из тех дней, когда здравый ум победил слабоумие и фанатизм к игре в экси. Раз у Нила есть будущее, то было бы неплохо хотя бы частично посвятить себя учебе, поэтому сегодня он намеренно не поехал с ними, хотя невыносимо хотелось, и остался, чтобы закончить несколько проектов, которые нужно сдать в ближайшее время.

Нил сам не замечает в ожидании, как засыпает прямо на подоконнике. Просыпается он лишь тогда, когда теплая ладонь касается его щеки, он медленно разлепляет глаза и видит перед собой Эндрю. Не улыбаться не получается, так что он даже не пытается скрыть свое довольство. Эндрю одергивает руку, будто ошпарившись, и сводит брови в переносице.

— Терпеть тебя не могу. Знаешь?

— Знаю.

Нил, все еще до конца не проснувшись, залипает, глядя Эндрю в глаза, и понятия не имеет, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем один из них отводит взгляд. Сложно сказать, кто был первым.

— Кевин?

— Ушел спать.

Эндрю достает из заднего кармана джинсов мятую пачку сигарет и запрыгивает на подоконник. Подкуривает и для Нила. Он забирает из его рук сигарету и поджимает ноги, обратив свой взгляд к окну. Они какое-то время просто сидят и пропускают дым через легкие, думая о чем-то своем. Когда Эндрю выкидывает окурок в окно, снова поворачивается лицом к Нилу, будто ждет, когда тот тоже покончит с курением.

— Да или нет?

— Да, — Нил уже отвечает на автомате, не задумываясь. Вряд ли в ближайшее время его ответ может измениться на что-то другое.

Эндрю, словно сам себе кивает и залезает на широкий подоконник с ногами. В этот момент у Нила глохнет сердце, а потом начинает забиваться с такой силой, что больно ударяет по вискам. Он, сам того не замечая, непроизвольно вжимается в стенку, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Эндрю разворачивается и выставляет свои руки по обе стороны от его бедер и тянется за поцелуем.

Нил запускает пальцы в волосы и притягивает так близко, насколько может себе позволить. Он ощущает, как его согнутое колено упирается тому в пах, но не опускает, следит за реакцией, жадно глотая воздух между поспешными неаккуратными поцелуями. Эндрю отстраняется всего на секунду, чтобы закинуть свои руки себе на голову и убрать с них ладони Нила, положив себе на грудь. Нил отчетливо слышит, как сердце того стучит словно умалишенное в такт с его собственным. А потом переводит взгляд на Эндрю и открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тот впивается ему губы, так не дав закончить.

Нил хочет спросить может ли он коснуться его кожи под водолазкой, но Эндрю будто знает и не дает этому вопросу быть озвученным вслух. Целует, целует и целует, кусает губы, еще чуть-чуть и до крови, не давая даже шанса набрать воздуха.

Нил не теряется и в момент, когда Эндрю отстраняется ныряет под его подбородок, примкнув к шее губами, вылизывает, оставляет мокрые дорожки, заставляет все тело Эндрю дрожать. Ему так нравится. Так нравится доставлять тому удовольствие. Эндрю в большинстве случаев так сдержан, что его дрожащее в руках тело заставляет ощущать себя невероятно всемогущим.

— Можешь, — хрипло говорит Эндрю и касается его руки, так и оставшейся на груди в том месте, куда тот ее опустил.

Нил смотрит на него снизу-вверх тупым взглядом.

— Я уверен.

Руки Нила дрожат, как если бы он играл против Воронов целую игру. Совсем отказываются слушаться, когда он поддевает края водолазки и просовывает руки под нее, касаясь напряженных донельзя мышц. Эндрю вздрагивает, когда руки скользят по его торсу, изучающе шарят, как он сам когда-то, касаются выступающих шрамов. Их не так много как у Нила, но они есть. У него грудная клетка заходится, когда он нащупывает один и еще один, хочется спросить, но он не будет.

— Я терпеть тебя не могу, — шепчет Эндрю, касаясь его губ.

— Я знаю.


	4. Без счета

Эндрю тупо смотрит. Взгляд такой, черт разберешь, что у него там в башке. То ли думает о чем-то своем, то ли ебнет сейчас как следует, чтобы не повадно было. Два наспальных кресла соединены вместе, и Нил разваливается поперек обоих. Читает. Вроде как испанский, вроде как похоже. Эндрю ютится где-то сбоку, но ему похер, что места мало. Ему на самом деле много на что похер.

Он хмурится и сводит брови к переносице. Закусывает нижнюю губу, сдирает тонкую кожицу зубами, чувствует металлический привкус на кончике языка. И думает, какого, блядь, хрена.

Нил — заноза в заднице, ну прям чтобы не кривить душой. И Эндрю, когда говорит, что его ненавидит, почти не врет. И это почти, сука, бесит.

Пришел тут, разворотил все к черту, сломал привычный уклад, иерархию у кучки неудачников. А она, между прочим, строилась годами. И довольный просто пиздец, даже ухом не ведет.

Смешно. Но Эндрю не смеется. Не умеет.

Эндрю бесится каждую свободную от внимания того минуту. Залез под кожу, скребется как бездомная кошка. Дайте мне дом, дайте любовь. Давно бы разодрал там все к хренам, если бы Эндрю был другим. Лезет туда, куда места вообще-то нет никому. Что говорить, ему самому там тесновато. Эндрю сам последние два года от себя не в восторге. Пускает людей, устраивает здесь проходной двор, будто в этом действительно есть какой-то смысл, будто из этого действительно что-то да выйдет.

Но Нил и тут выделился. Затянул ошейник на его шее. Дышать еле-еле получается. Носится с ним весь такой счастливый, не отпускает. И кто тут еще бездомная кошка после этого, а?

Эндрю тупо смотрит и думает. Да что с тобой, Джостен, блядь, не так? Назови хоть одну долбанную причину, почему я позволяю тебе находится так близко.

1.

Счет не успевает начаться. Горло стягивает тугим поводком, душит. Нил поднимает усталые сонные глаза и улыбается так, что внутри все сводит, и грудную клетку хочется вынести на мусорку. А еще хочется врезать по довольному ебальнику и свалить отсюда поскорее.

Ебаное помешательство. Несбыточная, блядь, мечта.


	5. 4.

— Да или нет?

— Да, — Нил с трудом произносит эти слова. Эндрю так близко, он может чувствовать его прерывистое дыхание на своих губах — такое теплое, обезоруживающее.

Эндрю коротко целует, почти невесомо проводит языком по нижней губе и отстраняется. Нил хочет потянуться, зацепиться за шею, но тот не дает и шанса коснуться его и небрежно толкает в плечи. Ноги Нила подкашиваются, и он неуклюже падает на край кровати, едва удержав равновесие.

Он шумно втягивает воздух через нос, когда Эндрю так привычно присаживается перед ним на колени и раздвигает его ноги. Копошится с ремнем и пуговицей на штанах. Нил приподнимается на кровати, позволяя спустить с себя мешающие вещи, и замирает в трепетном ожидании.

Эндрю походит на ленивого кота: каждое движение медленное, вымеренное, уверенное. Он обхватывает его член рукой, и Нил вздрагивает, на мгновение отвлекаясь на это приятное ощущение. Эндрю подается вперед и берет в рот, плотно сжимая его рукой у основания. Никаких прелюдий. Не то чтобы Нил был против.

Ему очень хочется отдаться моменту, прикрыть глаза и застонать во весь голос, когда Эндрю надавливает кончиком языка и небрежным мазком скользит им вдоль члена. Но Нил мужественно смотрит перед собой, кусает пересохшие губы, взгляда даже на секунду не отводит. Смотрит на светлые взлохмаченные волосы, пропускает их сквозь пальцы, оттягивает. Он знает, Эндрю это нравится. Тот сдавлено рычит от удовольствия, пуская вибрации по коже, ускоряет медленные до того движения, заставляет все тело Нила мелко подрагивать. Нил внимательно смотрит на покрасневшие втянутые щеки, на капельки пота, выступившие на лбу. Следит за тем, как свободная рука оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра, — почти нежно, так бережно. Глаза Нила сверкают в свете настольной лампы и слезятся. Он даже моргнуть боится, не хочет пропустить ни одну эмоцию на этом лице.

Он знает его уже достаточное время, чтобы понять одну простую вещь: такие моменты, наверное, единственная возможность ухватиться за настоящего Эндрю.

Ему так отчаянно хочется, чтобы Эндрю сейчас поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него в ответ. Он сам до конца не уверен, что готов встретиться с его глазами сейчас. Какая-то часть Нила кричит о том, что в девяноста случаев из ста, если тот вздумает на него посмотреть, то последние остатки мужества и терпения просто вылетят в приоткрытое окошко спальни и с треском разобьются об асфальт.

Рано. Твердит он себе. Еще слишком рано.

— Эндрю, — произносит Нил на выдохе и, наконец, откидывает голову назад, с силой потянув того за волосы. Он неразборчиво бормочет его имя снова, снова и снова, пока Эндрю не отстраняется.

Нил ослабляет хватку и хочет убрать дрожащую руку, но тот перехватывает ее и сжимает запястье. Он сглатывает и переводит на него затуманенный взгляд. И черт его знает, что там происходит сейчас в этой голове, но Нил точно уверен в том, что он видит. Эндрю держится из последних сил, облизывает губы, смотрит так дико, что сердце начинает забиваться в груди сильнее. Нил хочет сделать наперекор, вопреки предупреждениям Эндрю, потому что видит, как их обоих ломает. Он сжимает в свободной руке простынь, сгребает пальцами, хватается как за спасательный круг.

— Сделай так еще раз, — Нилу кажется, что с того момента, как Эндрю нарушает молчание, проходит вечность. Целая вечность, в которой Нил себе как мантру повторяет одно единственное слово, как собаке, готовившийся совершить какой-нибудь проступок. Нельзя.

— Что? — тупо спрашивает он.

Эндрю молча тянет запястье на себя и кладет на голову, прижимает к непослушным волосам.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Джостен, ты бесишь, — предупреждающе огрызается Эндрю.

Нил ничего не отвечает и осторожно зарывается пятерней в светлые пряди, перебирает их в руках. Эндрю шумно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Он медленно ведет рукой, убирает ниспадающую на дрожащие ресницы челку, проводит ладонью по горячему лбу. Наблюдает, жадно ловит глазами каждый вдох и выдох.

Хочется послать все к черту, сесть напротив, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы плечи Эндрю расслабились, кулаки разжались, и это напряжение спало.

Нельзя. Твердит он себе. Я умнее собаки.

Сломайся, думает. На сколько тебя еще хватит? Эта мысль кажется ему неправильной, стыдливой.

Нил сжимает руку в кулак и медленно оттягивает пряди волос назад. Эндрю тотчас выгибается так, что кровь стынет в жилах, ударяет в голову. Нил едва может сообразить, осознать, когда его взгляд останавливается на гуляющем кадыке Эндрю, когда тот издает тихий низкий стон.

— Эндрю, — зовет Нил, все еще не выпуская его волосы.

— Еще слово, и я уйду, — Эндрю приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Сводит брови, так по грозному. Можно быть уверенным, что точно так он и сделает.

— Да или нет?

Эндрю все еще смотрит с прищуром, будто оценивая, что Нил собирается делать дальше, если получит одобрение.

— Да.

Тело реагирует на разрешение быстрее, чем Нил успевает осознать сказанное. Он наклоняется, коротко касается губами кадыка, а потом замирает на случай, если Эндрю захочет отстраниться и передумает. Но тот не двигается с места, лишь сильнее сжимает руки в кулаки у себя на коленях. Нил отсчитывает до пяти и с молчаливого согласия проводит языком от ключицы до мочки уха, оставляя за собой мокрый след. Пульс Эндрю единственная подсказка, что действия Нила имеют эффект. Он смелеет и придвигается ближе, водит пальцами по шее и плечам, зацеловывает горячую кожу, пока Эндрю не отстраняется. Ему не нужны слова, чтобы понять.

Нил едва удерживается от обреченного стона, но больше эту тему не поднимает. Однажды Эндрю сможет ему полностью довериться, а пока как мантру повторяет: нельзя.


End file.
